Daichi Akiyama: Seraph
Discord Name: MuzzleBlast Name: Daichi Akiyama Hero Name: The Flying Hero: Seraph Age: 19 Year: N/A Quirk Type: Mutation Quirk: Tempestuous Wings - It’s a bird! It’s a plane! Nah, It’s just Seraph. This divine hero has the ability to descend upon his enemies with a vengeance! Like the angels of christian mythology, Seraph bears brilliant wings that let him take to the skies and conquer the heavens. And to further enhance his mobility, Seraph is able to harness the power of the storms by pressurizing the air around his wings and releasing it with tremendous force - truly magnificent! This allows for a quick take-off, a mid-air boost, and many more aerobatic maneuvers as well as some useful moves in hand-to-hand combat. Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: Seraph’s wings, like any other muscle, are prone to damage and fatigue caused by excessive exertion. If he uses them to fly for too long he will no longer have the necessary strength to fly or glide. If he somehow manages to push beyond the breaking point, the strain will spread to his shoulder, back and chest muscles as well, causing further fatigue and weakness until significant recovery is made. If too much force is exerted while using pressurized air, it may cause damage to Daichi’s wings, ranging from bruises and cuts and all the way to broken bones or torn muscles. Faction: UA Student, 3rd year Personality: Most of the time, Daichi is cool, laid back, and is generally really kind. He tries his best to help others in whatever they may need and has a strong sense of responsibility towards the underclassmen. Daichi also has a little bit of a devious side to him, sometimes messing with people -in non harmful ways- to get a reaction. While not a real stickler to the rules, Daichi generally frowns upon breaking them and will act to prevent it if he sees it being done. When training, and especially when training others, Daichi changes: Some sort of switch goes off in his brain and he can be harsh and non-compromising, pushing others and himself to the absolute limit, something he learned by watching and training with his grandfather. Appearance: Daichi’s extensive physical training has shaped him into the athletic, powerful and muscular hero he has always dreamed to become. He keeps his black hair barely beyond his shoulders and relatively tidy. His iridescent electric blue eyes are set against his bright skin. When it comes to Daichi’s wardrobe, his wings are a minor annoyance. In his everyday life, he wears regular clothes, with slots cut in the shirt and jackets to provide enough clearance to his wings. His uniform, chosen to grant him the best breathability and comfort in combat, are a pair of white, lightweight Karate pants with a red rope-like belt to fasten them onto his waist. And no top. I swear I’m not showing off. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): His father is part of an experimental squadron in the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force, utilizing winged personnel for urban maneuvers. His mother is a teacher in a local middle-school with no quirks.